


A Lovely Day to Love

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has a gigantic crush on Miku.  Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), they'll be working on a song together.  (Based partially on Project Mirai DX)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Day to Love

Len gulped and knocked on the door.

There was nothing intimidating about the house before him - in fact, it seemed to be straight out of a children's cartoon. Pastel colors coated the wall and bright flowers dotted the lawn. Yet Len's heart thudded. Because this was Hatsune Miku's house. Hatsune Miku, the number one pop singing idol of Japan. Hatsune Miku, his schoolmate. Hatsune Miku, the one and only girl he had a massive crush on.

He would be working on a collab song with her for the next few months, and she offered to walk to the studio together each day. So here he was...

The door opened with a sudden creak, and before Len could react, a pair of teal eyes were peering at him curiously.

"Oh, Len! So glad you're here!" Miku chirped with a dazzling smile. She stepped outside, giving him a silly salute. Len couldn't help but stare at her long hair flowing hypnotically in time to Miku's every movement. It looked so silky and fun to touch...

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah," Len stammered, yanked out of his trance.

"You okay, Len?" Miku frowned.

"Just fine." Len forced a laugh. Before the conversation could get more awkward, he changed subjects. "We should get going! The director will be angry with us if we're late, especially on the first day."

With a nod from the girl, they set off together. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sky was clear and Mirai City bustled with life. Len and Miku walked side by side, and they idly discussed topics like balancing school with music. Len was more occupied with something else, though.

Gosh, Miku was so beautiful. She smelled of roses and strawberries, and her glossed lips looked so soft. With each step, her hair bounced, her blue skirt fluttered in the wind. Miku's voice sounded like a bird's melody, sweet and clear. Len truly was in love. And suddenly, he couldn't help it.

"Miku?" said Len, cutting the girl off.

"Yes, Len?"

"Today's a lovely day to be in love." The blond boy took Miku's hand in his and squeezed it. They exchanged glances, stared at each other for a moment, and then smiled shyly.

"Yes, it is," Miku agreed with a grin, and they arrived at the studio hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I feel like I should. I should write about their adventures in songwriting.
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
